SPIDER-MAN: A HIGH NOON IN MANHATTAN
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This is comic-book, fan-made story of Spider-Man takes on a group of terrorists who invades the Empire State Building and holds 21 people hostage. This fan-made story is similar to the 1988 action-packed thriller, "Die Hard" and its 1994 counterpart, "Skyscraper." The characters of "Spider-Man" created by Stan Lee & Steve Ditko and it's owned by Marvel Comics and Columbia Pictures.


"SPIDER-MAN: A HIGH NOON IN MANHATTAN"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book, fan-made story of Spider-Man, takes on a group of terrorists who invades the Empire State Building and holds 21 people hostage. This fan-made story is similar to the 1988 action-packed thriller "Die Hard" and it's 1994 countrpart, "Skyscraper." The character of "Spider-Man" created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and is owned by Marvel Comics and Columbia Pictures.

It was a typical Thursday afternoon in New York City, where Peter Parker is walking down the streets in Midtown Manhattan, where he walks into the entrance of the Empire State Building, to get a perfect view of the city.

"I love it out here." said Peter to himself. "It's my favorite view of the city."

While inside, Peter is walking pass the concession stand, when suddenly, his Spider-Sense is buzzing, warning him of danger.

"My Spider-Sense tells me there's trouble in the building." said Peter to herself.

Peter looks down from the balcony, he see eight men armed with machine guns, rocket launchers and C-4 explosive devices walking into the lobby of the building. His face tightens as he sees what's about to happen in the Empire State Building. With an anger grinned look, Peter Parker runs into the hallway and goes into hiding. As the terrorists walked into lobby, they opened fire into the lobby where 21 people screamed, as the terrorists surround the building and set C-4 explosives, and wired them to explode. In the Store Room, Peter Parker changes from his civilian clothes and into his red-and-blue costume and becomes "Spider-Man," the wall-crawling, web-slingling wonder who fights crime with incredible spider-like powers.

Meanwhile, outside the Empire State Building, the police are surrounded the place with S.W.A.T. teams in positions and waiting for instructions. Above the roof of the Empire State Building, Spider-Man crawls above the building and gets inside the air vent. Inside the building, the seven terrorists are heavily armed with M-16 machine guns and are threated to kill anyone if the police don't heed their warning, but Spider-Man sees their surrounding the hostages if the police failed to give them what they want.

Unknown to the terrorists, Spider-Man had already disable the bomb, that was set to explode. The terrorist leader holds a remote-controlled device that attached to the bomb and set to explode. But what he didn't realized, Spider-Man had disable it.

Later, the three terrorists checks around to see if anyone is left in the building, Spider-Man is top of the roof above them.

"Hey, knuckleheads!" said Spider-Man. "Look above you."

Spider-Man spins his web on all three of the terrorists and wrapped them up on the edge of the balcony.

"Now, you're gonna tell me where the others are?" said Spider-Man to one of the three terrorists.

"They're in the balcony." said one of the terrorists.

As Spider-Man swings into action, the four remaining terrorists armed with M-16's are surrounding the hostages in the lobby. While the terrorist leader is on the phone with the phone, issuing demands. The four remaining terrorists sees the web-slinging wonder swings down and attacks them both, one-by-one, and tells the hostages to go outside where the police are waiting. As the terrorist leader hangs up the phone, he looks and sees Spider-Man took out his men. With a grouchty look, the terrorist leader takes off his ski-mask, grabs the remote-controlled device and runs into the lobby, where the hostages are no longer inside the building.

"Come on out and face me!" shouts the terrorist leader to Spider-Man. "I've got something for you!"

Spider-Man landed on his feet, as the terrorist leader holds the remote-controlled device.

"Do you know who i am?" asked the terrorist leader. "I am a God, and a made man!"

"No, you're not." said Spider-Man. "You're nothing but a smilebag, a puke and a coward, that's what you really are, punk."

"You son of a bitch, now you really pissed me off!" the terrorist leader cried. "Time to die, you freak!"

As the terrorist leader puts his handgun and aims at the web-slingling wonder, but he missed. Spider-Man leaks into air, spins his web on him and knocks him out cold.

"Terrorism will never be tolerated in city politics again." said Spider-Man to the terrorist leader.

As the police and SWAT teams enters the building, they find seven terrorists and all their weapons covered in spider-webs, and they found a note, it reads...

"Terrorism has met its match. Compliments of your friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man."

On the roof of the Empire State Building, Spider-Man sees the view of the city again after his crime-fighting exploits helped him to seven terrorists and saving lives in the Empire State Building. Spider-Man swings away into the night, as he sees another job well done.

THE END


End file.
